


Coming out in secret

by 94mabu94



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Zalex - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: Having a secret relationship is more difficult than it seems





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this platform, I hope you like it; I also wanted to apologize if it is not very understandable, since English is not my language of origin. Thank you

After a few months of trial and shooting, Liberty High School was back to normal as much as they could be, students returned to their school activities and tried to leave behind all that lived drama. At first Zach did not want to enter any sporting team again, but his mother and his coach convinced him to remain in the basketball team, he knew that was his great passion and he could not leave her aside, besides not even he had to walk with his teammates like a gang, he simply participated in the games and that was it, a long time ago he knew who his true friends were; those same ones that were from the stands of the field supporting him so that he won the last game of the season, which was almost a fact; Zach was about to score and give the victory to his team, but something caught his attention on stage, a group of guys gathered like ants trying to see something that had happened, Zach had to downplay and continue in the game, but he did not, instead he went to the crowd to find out what was going on; and that was the reason why he had to be at that moment, Clay was holding Alex in his arms and Justin was trying to revive him, beside him desperate Jessica was dialing the emergency number on her cell phone. Zach was paralyzed for a moment, could not bear to see Alex in that state, but stay as a statue would not help at all, so when I recover the position I look at Justin still anguished and ask him

Z: What the hell happened?

 Ju: I do not know, we were normal here, when all of a sudden Alex just fainted. Look Zach, you go to your game, we take care of everything

 Z: Are you crazy? Do you think I care about that stupid game right now? I have to help Alex and I will not leave him alone. Do you understand me?

 Before Justin could answer, the nurse arrived and asked them to move away from the boy, that the paramedics would soon arrive to pick him up and continue their activities; and so it happened in a few minutes the paramedics entered and took him, taking him on a stretcher, the coach, with the director tried unsuccessfully to calm the students, and Zach took advantage of the disorder, to go out and find out what had happened to his friend. When she left the school she saw that the ambulance was about to leave and ran before she did, begging her to let him go, to which she refused

Z: You do not understand it, I have to accompany him, he is ... my brother and I can not leave him alone

N: Yes "clear" Look boy, go to your classes that we will take care of "your brother"

Z: But it's true, I swear, look, I know we do not look like much, but it's that ... We have different fathers, but he is my damn brother

N: Do not get upset, look, even if you're his brother, we can not take any student without school authorization, and if you're worried about him, you'll understand that the sooner we do not take him, the sooner you'll hear from him

Z: OK

And so the nurse got into the ambulance and left, but Zach was not going to stay with his arms crossed, he took his car and followed the ambulance, he knew that when he returned he would be in trouble, that not only his teachers would be angry but that his mother too, but none of that mattered, he just wanted to make sure Alex was okay. When he arrived at the hospital he found the sick woman with whom he had spoken a few minutes before, she frowned when she saw him there

Z: You said you could not bring me, you did not say anything about coming on my own

N: You're a persistent boy, at this moment the doctor is examining you, as soon as I finish I promise you I'll tell him to talk to you

Z: Thanks

When he finally managed to talk to the doctor, instead of feeling better he felt confused, Alex had already woken up and was fine, but he did not understand why the doctor had told him that, but they soon got him out of his thoughts, Alex's parents arrived and they were very distressed

AM: Zach, Jessica called us and told us that Alex was here, okay? What happened? ... Damn! Because I had to change the shift with Stella, if I had been here I would have news of my baby

Z: Reassure, Alex is fine, I just talked to the doctor

AF: Thank you very much Zach ... And you because you're here? Jessica told us that they had not been let out of school

Z: Yes, it's that I lied, I said it was his brother and then I escaped, I'm sorry

AM: No honey, thank you very much for being such a good friend and taking care of my little one

The poor woman began to sob, she was very nervous about what she was about to say

AM: Did he try to do something? Please tell me the truth

Z: No, no, no, I assure you that Alex never tried ... Look the doctor told me that he was very exhausted, that lately he had had a lot of physical effort and due to his condition he had that relapse, but I do not understand it, we have worked as always, we have not increased the pace of their therapies and ...

AF: For what? Are you still helping him with his therapies?

Z: Sure, as always

Alex's parents looked at each other uncomfortably and Zach, besides being very confused, now he was also very frustrated, he wanted to know what was happening, but he could not be rude to his friend's parents either.

Z: What is happening? What do you know?

AM: Oh Zach, is that Alex told us that you could not continue to help him with his therapies because you were busy with your basketball team and he convinced us to hire another person to help him

Z: That's not true, if I go back to the basketball team, but they organize my time and ... I'm always for Alex

AF: We know, I do not know why Alex lied to us

The doctor returned to meet them, but this time he preferred to talk only with Alex's parents. Zach took advantage and went to find Alex to his room, sick or not, he owed many answers. He was a bit stunned, but still noticed the presence of his friend in the room

A: Should not you be in the game?

Z: And you should not be with "your new coach"?

A: Oh ... You know

Z: Yes! Heavens Alex What the hell is going through your head? Why did you lie to your parents? You do not need any stupid therapist or anything like that, I'm there for you always

A: I know, I just wanted to recover sooner

Z: Well, you got the opposite, damn, you know you have to take care of yourself, you can not demand more than the bill. And it hurts me that you have not even been able to tell me

A: You want to know the truth! I got that stupid coach because I do not want to be a burden for you anymore, you have your own affairs to attend to, you can not spend your whole life helping a damned injured

Z: Alex! Do not say that, you know that you are not a hindrance to me

A: Not? I did not want to tell you this, but the other time I heard you talking to Justin

Zach started to sweat, he turned pale and fell silent for a few minutes, then he sat on the stretcher next to Alex and in a soft voice asked him

Z: What did you hear?

A: I heard that you were telling Justin that it was very difficult to tell me, but that you had to continue helping me, so you could not take it anymore. I'm not stupid, I know when I'm a nuisance to someone, that's why I hired that guy, I wanted to recover soon so you would not have to continue helping me out of pity

Zach giggled, then with tear-filled eyes he stared at Alex and said

Z: God, you misunderstood everything, but maybe it was better

To what? You are angry because I lied to you, and now you are hiding things from me. Tell me the truth right now!

Z: Well, but only if you promise me that things will not change between us, that you will continue to be my friend

A: I would never stop being your friend Zach

Z: Promise it

 

A: Okay, okay, I promise

Z: Alex ... I was talking about you with Justin, but it was not about what it would bother me to spend time with you, but quite the opposite ... I do not know how or when, but I started to feel things for you, and at first I thought that was about spending so much time together and it was foolishness that would soon pass, but it was not like that ... I think I like you

Both remained silent, Zach bowed his head immediately, it had been total stupidity declaring to Alex, at that time, in that place, maybe he should never have done it

Z: You know, I understand perfectly that you never want to talk to me and ...

Zach was interrupted by a kiss, he did not realize at what moment, but Alex had leaned towards him and kissed him, that was not the reaction he had expected, but he was enjoying it to the fullest, Alex's lips were soft and sweet, I wanted to bite, but I knew it was not appropriate, despite themselves they separated to take some air and look with complicity

A: I think you also like Zach

Again they kissed, but this time a little more excited, although that happiness lasted little, they heard footsteps approaching the room and Zach got up quickly and walked away a bit from the table. Alex's parents entered the room and his mother ran to hug him, Zach politely said goodbye and they thanked him again, then with a huge smile he said goodbye to Alex and left the room. A few days later Zach went to visit Alex at his house, they gave him a few days off and his parents, although they cared for him, they had punished him for lying to them and they did not let him leave until he returned to school. They were talking and playing video games for a while, until they touched on the kiss, they agreed that it was the emotion of the moment and that they should forget it, but they could not do it, every time they were alone they were kissing and doing some other things, but, Although they did not say it out loud, they knew that this relationship was secret, that for the moment it would be more convenient if they were only "friends" for everyone else


	2. Chapter 2

AM: Oh, honey, honey. How are you? I'm surprised to see you again

T: Thank you Mrs. Standall, I'm much better, in fact, they gave me a few days off at the center and I wanted to visit Alex

AM: Oh, of course, I guess it must be in your room, I just got here from my shift, it's quiet, if you need anything, you let me know

T: Thank you very much

Tyler went to Alex's room while Mrs. Standall was in the kitchen, when he was arriving he heard the music blasting, knocked on the door but they did not answer him, so he opened it, but Alex was not in his room, he did not know because but anyway I go in, it was very strange that he was not there, when I was going out I hear some strange noises in the bathroom and upon entering he saw Alex's cane by the door and looking towards the shower he found something awful : a big guy was hurting his friend, he ran out and took the cane and hit him; the two boys seemed very surprised that he was there, but Tyler could not think of anything at that moment

Z: Hey imbecile What's wrong with you?

T: Leave him alone!

Z: What?

T: Get away from him!

Z: What? Do not!

T: I will not let you hurt her

Z: "Yeah right" Alex's moans were because he was having a hard time, right?

A: Zach shut up! Tyler, calm down, I'm fine, could you pass me my cane, please?

T: What? Why do you defend it?

A: Look, I can explain everything to you, just get out of the bathroom for a minute and I'll go out so we can talk, okay?

Tyler was still upset, but he ignored Alex, left the bathroom, but not before looking threateningly at Zach; Alex took a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then approached Zach somewhat worried

A: Are you okay? Did you hit too hard?

Z: Something, I'll be fine, but what the hell is he doing here?

A: I do not know

Z: And how the hell did I go?

A: I guess one of my parents arrived and I let him in. I do not think it's crazy enough to go through my window so my parents will not find out

Z: Auch, that hurt more than the blow

They both laughed, Alex told Zach that he should talk to Tyler before they realized what was happening and asked him to stay in the bathroom for a moment, then he went out and found Tyler sitting on his bed, the boy He was trembling and very nervous; Alex sat next to him and was silent for a moment; I knew that Tyler had been through something very bad, I did not know what had happened to him exactly but what he was about to do the night of the dance, it must have been very terrible; After all that madness, the last thing they knew was that they had not sent Tyler to jail if not to a mental health center; the school had not created a great scandal because there were few who had learned of this event.

A: I'm sorry you saw that; but I'm glad to see you again

T: Alex, I ... Are you really okay?

A: Yes, look, I know it's a weird thing and everything, but Zach and I ... We're dating and he did not do anything that I did not want, you understand?

T: Yes, I'm sorry, it's that when I saw it on top of you, I remembered ... Alex, you're my friend, I do not want anything bad to happen to you

A: I know, you are too, I know they hurt you, I do not know who they were and I know you'll say it when you're ready, but I swear Zach is not like them, he would never hurt me, he loves me and always has been there for me

T: I'm sorry, you could apologize to me, I still do not handle 100% my emotions, I still work on it

A: I know he will understand. Do you want us to go somewhere?

T: Could you come with me to Clay's house? I also wanted to visit him

A: Sure, just let me talk to Zach a moment

Alex got up and called Zach, he left the bathroom, already with his clothes on, but he stayed in the bathroom entrance, Alex approached him and spoke to him in a low voice

A: We're talking, let's go out to Clay's house for a while, we'd better see each other later

Z: Are you sure you want to go out alone with him?

A: Yes, it's quieter, but I do not think that with your presence it will be for a long time

Z: First I am called a rapist and now am I a threat?

A: I'm sorry, I'll compensate you, I swear

Z: Fine, but can I go out the door?

Alex turned to Tyler, who was somewhat distracted and raised his voice a little to pay attention

A: Tyler Who opened the door to your house?

T: Your mother said that she had also just arrived

A: Okay, thanks ... I'm sorry, I think you have to leave ...

Z: Yes, yes, I know, through the window

They said goodbye with a small kiss and before leaving the window, Zach apologized to Tyler, who gave him a half smile, a while later Alex also dressed and left his room with Tyler, his mother gave them some sandwiches that had prepared for them to take and give a few to their other friends and asked Tyler to take good care of their son, Alex rolled his eyes and left the house

A: I'm sorry that, my parents are somewhat overprotective

T: Mine too, it does not matter

A: Tyler?

T: Yes

A: Could you keep the secret of mine with Zach? It's that this is new for us and we want to make sure it works, before telling others

T: It seemed to me that yours was working too well; If it's what you want, I will not say anything, but ...

A: But what?

T: If he wanted you as you say, he would not be ashamed to go out with you

Alex did not answer anything, they just kept walking in silence; that weekend they had a lot of fun, they went out with Clay and Justin to some places and on Sunday night Tyler said goodbye because he had to leave again and thanked them for the good weekend that had happened. On Monday at school, Alex was a bit annoyed at the gym, when he arrived alone was Zach, who saw him greeted him with a big smile

Z: Hello

A: Hello, where is the coach?

Z: What do you want it for? Are you going to enter the basketball team?

A: Fuck you Zach, the teacher sent me to bring you a stupid movie

Z: Ya, do not get mad ... Also, the coach did not ask for anything

A: what?

Z: I was the one who ordered the movie, why would the coach want a movie about the Second World War?

A: Did you make me cross half of the school for nothing?

Z: It's not for nothing, I have not seen you all weekend and I missed you

A: Uhhh, and how did you make them send me to the movie?

Z: I have my influences

A: You are a fool

Z: But I'm your fool

Zach took Alex and cornered him against his locker and started to kiss him, at first Alex let himself be carried away for the moment, but then he pushed him a little

A: Zach! We are in school

Z: It does not matter, the guys are warming up, we're alone

Again he began to kiss him and this time Alex did not resist, they separated a moment to breathe and in that moment between Scott running to the dressing room

S: Hey Zach, the coach wants to know if you're going to ... What are they doing?

Z: Ehhh, is that Alex felt a little bad and was helping him

S: Do you want me to call the coach or the nurse?

A: No, thanks, I'm better, I'm going to classes, tell the coach that when he needs something that he sends to one of his students because the others have their own issues to attend to

Alex turned around and left, Scott looked at him somewhat confused and Zach made a dismissive gesture, then went to train. A few hours later Alex was walking through the hallways of the school when they rang for the change of classes, he was not in a very good mood when Ryan approached him with a big smile on his face, he knew he was planning something and did not want to be part of those plans

R: Hi, how are you?

A: Delayed for my class, so goodbye

R: Huay, you're in a bad mood. Did you fight with your boyfriend?

A: what? You're crazy, I do not know what you're talking about, I do not have a boyfriend

R: Of course you know, that is, Alex you forgot who I am, I know what is between Zach and you

A: Zach and I are just friends, stop saying stupid things

A: "Yes of course" I've seen how they look, well that, and maybe I've seen them sneak back and forth in the janitor's closet

A: Stop Ryan, seriously I'm going to class late

R: quiet little one, you know you can count on my silence, I just wanted to tell you that, if yours with the athlete does not work, I could accompany you to a couple of places to meet super cool people

A: what? I'm not going to any gay bar with you

R: Alex, do not be cruel, it's okay, you discovered me. I just need your help, please, I have not been dating anyone for a long time and I already need sex!

A: And how could I help you?

R: I just need you to accompany me and the kids will come running towards us, you're an excellent light bulb

A: Am I a light bulb?

R: Sure, look, if you come and reject the kids, they'll be a little sad and I'll be there to comfort them and give them a new opportunity and my phone number, of course.

A: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life, besides I'm not a damn bulb, who in the hell would notice a damn disabled?

R: Oh Alex, do not say that, you're beautiful, look at those beautiful cheeks you have and those buttocks would kill more than one

While Ryan told his thousands of qualities began to squeeze his cheeks and bother him, it was like an annoying mosquito and Alex could only use one of his hands to try to get rid of him, but when he least thought, the other boy gave him a spanking Alex looked at him confused and Ryan just laughed, but in an instant his face became totally serious and he could even swear he was as pale as a sheet of paper, he realized that he was looking at something behind him and turning around he tells that Zach was behind them, with the face of few friends; in a voice hard enough for Ryan to know he was being serious but low enough that no one else would hear them said:

Z: You could stop being fingering my boyfriend

Ryan regained his composure, straightened his hair and arrogantly looked first at Alex and then at Zach.

R: Not what? Better urinate on him. Well Alex think about it and then you tell me, I better go before your non-boyfriend breaks my beautiful face, goodbye guys

And as he arrived, he left, Ryan went with his head up and left the two boys alone, Zach was furious, but when he looked at Alex he realized that he was much more angry than him

A: What the hell is wrong with you ?! Why did you do that? First you lie to Scott and now you spit in Ryan's face that we are boyfriends, seriously I do not understand you

Z: You know it's something completely different, Scott was not flirting with you nor was he touching you

A: Is that it? Or it's because Scott is popular and Ryan does not

Z: No! Of course not, how can you think that? You know I love you

A: Well, you know ... I'm not sure about that anymore, and I'll see who I'm talking to and who I'm not with, you're not my damned boss

Alex was completely furious, he wanted to cry, but he did not, instead he turned around and walked away from Zach, he wanted to run away, but because of his damn condition he could not do it, he could only get away slowly, but for his fortune Zach did not try to stop him, he just stood paralyzed like a stupid gigantic tree in the middle of the hall


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were horrible for both of them, Alex completely ignored Zach, did not answer the messages and even asked Clay to take him to school so he would not have to go with him, the only time they spent together was during the sections of PT and only because Alex's parents forced him to attend and they did not let him hire anyone else for the stupidity he had done before, but in the same way that did not help them much, on the contrary it made them feel more uncomfortable and the only thing that they did was train and then they ignored each other again. Justin realized that his friend was a bit depressed lately, so I invited him to Monet's with Jessica and Clay; they were having a good time, they talked a bit about everything and laughed; but everything changed when Alex entered the cafeteria accompanied by a girl; she was a beautiful brunette, had hazel eyes and seemed to be a university student, everyone was surprised to see them; Jessica and Alex had already finished a long time ago and everyone knew that now he was dating Justin, but they had never seen Alex walking with anyone, much less a beautiful girl; Alex and his partner had not seen them and they sat at the bar waiting for their order

C: Huay, that girl is very cute

Ju: cute? That girl is super sexy

Jessica patted him on the shoulder and looked at him badly

Je: Hey, I'm here

Ju: Oh love you know I love you, but you have to admit that that girl is super hot

Je: Yes, it's pretty ... And she has a good sense of fashion

C: How will Alex have done to get himself a girl like that? I mean, it seems that school is over

Ju: Yes, Alex I like her and everything, but how the hell did she do to conquer such ... girl

Je: Do you want me to bring you a napkin so you can clean your drool?

Ju: Jess, do not get jealous

Je: Of course I'm not jealous, that girl would never listen to you

C: Not at my

While everyone was talking about the mysterious girl Zach, she just stared at them, it seemed like they were having a great time, now she understood why Alex was acting so strange, he thought he was affected by Tyler's arrival, but apparently he was completely wrong. Alex made his stupid jokes and the girl laughed at each of them; when he could not take it anymore, he stopped from the table and with the best feigned smile he could, he went towards them, his friends looked at him surprised

Z: Hi Alex! What a surprise. Nice to meet you I'm Zach, I'm a great friend of Alex

S: Nice to meet you, I'm Shopie

Z: That's right, hey, I have a great idea, because they do not come to sit with us, I'll introduce you to Alex's other friends

A: No thanks, here we are fine

S: Alex, I'd love to meet your friends

Alex was forced to agree, the girl was very happy and all her friends were staring at them, again Zach broke the silence

Z: What a surprise Alex, I did not know you were dating someone

A: I'm not dating anyone

Z: No? Well, I think so, do not you guys?

A: Well, I was dating someone, but apparently I was ashamed of myself

Je: I was never ashamed of you

Ju: Jess, I think it's not talking about you

Z: What? How do you know that person was ashamed of you?

A: Because I always wanted to keep our relationship secret

Z: And that means he was ashamed of you?

Zach got up very annoyed, almost pulled everything that was on the table and began to speak in a very loud and desperate voice

Z: Well maybe that person just wanted to protect you, maybe he did not want to be harmed or mocked, maybe that person did not care that they made fun of her because she could just hit them and that's it, but she did not want dare to say anything to you

A: Well maybe I did not care what others said! I'm already tired of all that crap, maybe I just want to have a normal damn relationship and not have to hide from everyone

Everyone was surprised what happened next, in a second Zach approached Alex, took his face and kissed him passionately, everyone was silent, even when Zach let go, until Alex himself was stunned, after a few moments the girl laughed and got up from the table and kissed Alex on the cheek

S: Well, I think they need your space, goodbye Alex, I promised my aunt that I would help her with dinner, so do not get too late, goodbye guys, it was nice to meet you guys

The girl left smiling and everyone was silent again, Zach was taking the floor again and a little embarrassed wondering

Z: She is your ...

A: cousin, yes, it is

Z: What ?! You made me do all that show for nothing

A: I did not tell you to do anything, you just rode that movie

Before they kept arguing Justin's cries of happiness and Clay's curses caught his attention

Ju: See, I told you, pay me my 5 dollars

Je: Hi, I think I'm the only one who does not understand any of this

Everyone sat down more calmly, trying to clarify everything

A: Jess, is that ... Zach and I have been dating secretly for a while

Zach took his hand and then gave him a quick kiss

Z: Yes, but it is no longer a secret. But I do not understand what Justin and Clay are talking about

Ju: Well of the same, bet with Clay that you were going to turn out and obviously win

While Clay looked for the money in his backpack, Zach looked at Justin and without anyone noticing, and moving his lips said "cheat." He winked and then again bothered Clay

C: I only have 4 dollars

Ju: Well, I'll take them, but you have to wash the dishes tonight

C: That's not fair, it's your turn

Je: Wow, wow, wow, we just found out that Alex and Zach have been dating in secret and you talk about frets. Guys I am very happy for you, but I would have liked to know it before, I would have felt less guilty for dating this idiot

A: No matter Jess, and all that is forgotten, the important thing is that now everyone knows and we are all friends

Z: I'm not your damn friend

Everyone started to laugh and the atmosphere became calm again, they started talking and having fun, Zach and Alex told them something about their relationship, well, not everything, there were things that were better than just being between them; When it was already late, everyone said goodbye and each one went home; Of course Zach before going to his own house took Alex to his.

A: Thanks, today was a fabulous day, do you want to spend some time?

Z: I do not know, I'm a bit embarrassed with your cousin

A: Oh dear, I had not thought about it until now, but I think we're in trouble

Z: Why?

A: My cousin has huge eyes, but she also has a big mouth, I'm sure she already had to tell my parents everything, and if she has not, she will do it at any time

Z: Then it is better that we tell them ourselves

A: Really?

Z: Yes, after all we had already agreed to make our relationship official

A: You're right

They went into the house together and Alex's mother invited Zach to dinner, it was the perfect opportunity, but Zach was a little nervous, they were all reunited, including Alex's brother, who as he had said before, was there to take his prima to know the university to which would enter very soon. After a while, when they were finishing the meal they released the great news, at first everyone was surprised, except the Shopie and Alex's mother who strangely had a big smile on her face, the one who was not very happy was the father of Alex

AF: Huay, this is a strange thing, but if my son is a fag ...

Alex's mother kicked him under the table and looked at him with such a menacing gesture that he scared everyone at the table, then smiled again and addressed the boys

AM: What your father meant is that we love you, and your happiness also makes us happy; Zach you're a great guy, you've been watching our son and helped them a lot, I think there could be no one better for my baby

Then he approached them and gave them a big hug, Alex's brother interrupted the moment because it was too cheesy

AB: I would say that if you dared to hurt my brother I would break your face, but I think that would be difficult

Z: I would never hurt Alex, and if I did, I would hit myself

S: Well I think that's true, this guy loves my cousin a lot, this afternoon he almost killed me because he thought he was his girlfriend or something

Z: Hey, that's not true

S: Of course, do you think I did not notice that you were killing me with your eyes? If you could have disappeared at that certain moment, you would have done it

Z: Alex you were right, your cousin is a gossiper

S: Alex! How could you say something so horrible about me

Sophie threw a piece of lettuce to Alex, he returned a piece of carrot and soon all the boys were already playing with the food, Mrs. Standall was about to protest, but her husband filled her dress with bbq sauce, that she also joined the food war. After "the dinner" Zach said goodbye but not before helping to clean up the disaster which had a large percentage of fault and Alex accompanied him to the door; both were very happy and after kissing Alex looking at him in the eyes he said

A: This was easier than I thought it would be

Z: Do not sing victory yet, we still have to tell my mom and my sister

To what? Do you really mean to tell your mother?

Z: Sure, it's not fair that your family knows it and mine does not, tomorrow I'll pick you up early so you can have breakfast with us and tell them

The next morning Alex was sleeping peacefully, that's why when he felt someone enter his room did not bother to open his eyes, just turned around and continued sleeping until a scream startled him

Z: Alex! Why did not you get up? I told you I would pick you up early

A: Let me sleep in peace, I'm sleepy

Zach took the blanket off him and again scolded him

Z: I'll wait for you outside your room, if you're not ready in 10 minutes, I'll go in and shower you

Alex got up in a bad way and looked at Zach angrily

A: It's okay "mom"

After a while he left his room and after saying goodbye to his parents he went with Zach in his car. Now he was more nervous than ever, he was not sure what they were about to do, he knew that his parents would support him in anything to protect him, even in the stupidest idea like buying a pony or something like that; but Zach's mother was something different, he was afraid that he would not accept him, that he would not accept that his son would go out with another boy and that with a thunder of fingers he would make Zach forget him completely.

A: Zach Are you sure? If you want we can wait longer

Z: We've waited long enough, come on, my mother is not going to eat you ... Well, maybe I do, but not right now

The little joke made Alex feel a little better; but the atmosphere of the house of Zach was very different from his, his little sister ran to the house of one of his friends to practice a dance for a presentation they had and his mother did not stop talking on the phone, Zach had a long time trying to get him to pay a little attention, without any success, until at last a ray of hope reached him

ZM: Love tell me quickly what you want to tell me, I'm kind of busy

Z: Mom ... Is that Alex ... We

ZM: Honey, time flies

Z: Alex is my boyfriend

Zach's mother rubbed her temples

ZM: Oh, son you had to tell me that right today, we have a very important meeting tonight and ...

Then he looked Alex up and down and with a gesture of disgust and ignored them again. But Zach was willing to defend Alex, even from his own mother, he was going to tell her that she wanted him and would go out with him, even if she objected; but before she could say anything, her mother started looking for something in her purse, and then handed her one of her credit cards, both boys looked at her confused, she approached Alex and said

ZM: Honey, you're adorable, but my son can not bring someone like that to our meeting. Love see and buy something nice for tonight

Z: What?

ZM: Yes, sorry Zach, but I can not allow your boyfriend to come to the meeting with those clothes, go and buy him a suit for the occasion, you want, we'll see you tonight, I have to keep organizing everything

The woman disappeared as if by magic, and Zach and Alex were confused for a while longer

A: And what do I mean?

Z: I guess he accepts you. But we'd better buy you the stupid suit before he regrets

They went to the mall and after a few hours they got a nice outfit for Alex, at first he refused to accept that gift, but Zach told him that if he did not, his mother would really be angry; They spent some time in the mall, until the time for the meeting. The house was full of elegant people, but they did not find Zach's mother, with the suit on Alex looked super adorable and Zach took advantage of that to annoy him and make him blush, when they were about to kiss, Zach's sister arrived and interrupted them

M: It's good that I find them, Mom is desperate because the servers have not arrived and she wants them to help her distribute the snacks while they arrive

Z: Sure ... Hey May, may I ask you something

M: Yes

Z: Does not it bother you that Alex and I are dating?

M: No, I already knew that you liked it

Z: Really? Why?

M: Because only when he comes, you organize your room

Alex could not help but laugh, although Zach was a little annoyed

Z: Hey brat, and why do not you help us distribute the snacks?

M: I'm sorry, my job is to be pretty, stand at the door and smile at the guests

Zach's sister soon got lost in the crowd, and the boys set about their task distributing the snacks to the guests

A: How much do you think your mother pays me for being her servant?

Z: Did you really think the suit would come free?

A: I would have known and bought a gold cane

Z: One diamond would come out more

Although they kept busy, they used to look at each other at times, that was enough to make them happy. At first everything had been complicated, but only because they were what they had decided, the people they most wanted to accept and loved them without making any kind of reproach. That's why they did not care what anyone else said, they did want and that was what really mattered.


End file.
